fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Za wolność naszą i waszą
49 rozdział serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Hermiona Vitaris *Ferb Fletcher *Hermiona Vitaris *Sophie Adventure *Irving Du Bois *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Johnny *Loren Rarity *'Thomas Adventure' *Valmira Dziobak *Nicole Strong (tylko wspomniana) *Jake Flynn (tylko wspomniany) *Buford Van Stomm *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *'Crimson Monogram' *'Ron Adventure' *Heinz Dundersztyc *Pepe Pan Dziobak Opis Do Ferba i Loren dołącza nowa osoba, a okazuje się być nią Johny. Mimo, że ledwo się znają, podejmują współpracę i razem starają się wydostać. Gwardia Valmiry napotyka Thomasa, który wciąż myśli o swoich relacjach z Nicole. Sophie wciąż nie daje spokoju Irvingowi, który coraz bardziej boi się swojej adoratorki. Hermiona nie widzi problemu, jednak Fineasz planuje rozdzielenie "zakochanych". Tymczasem Crimson zabiera zatroskanych rodziców na wycieczkę po Danville w poszukiwaniu ich dzieci. Napotykają Heinz'a Dundersztyca i Pepe Pana Dziobaka w środku walki. Piosenki *Oczywiste zwycięstwo Fabuła Część 1 Loren ani myślała opuścić broni. Przyglądała się przybyszowi, sprawdzając, czy może nie jest uzbrojony. Ferb natychmiast odetchnął w duchu, jednak upór Raritówny nie dawał mu spokoju. Chciał powiedzieć jej, by opuściła broń, jednak coś zacisnęło mu krtań. Nie był do końca przekonany, czy wyrywanie koleżanki z jej żywiołu byłoby dla niego bezpieczne. Postanowił przeczekać sytuację. Z ciemności wyłonił się wysoki, chudy chłopak o jasnej karnacji. Jego blada cera szybko rzuciła się w oczy, a czarny płaszcz sięgający do kostek, przykrywający granatową koszulkę i czarne spodnie sprawiły, że wyglądał na typowego gota, jednak fioletowe pasemko kojarzyło się z punkiem. Dziewczyna przyjrzała mu się dokładniej. Blada cera niosła tylko jedno skojarzenie. - Wampir?! - krzyknęła, chowając broń do kieszeni. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył ją powstrzymać, sięgnęła po kawałek drewna. Ferb spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, jednocześnie odczuwając zaciekawieniem. Dziewczyna wycelowała w przybysza ostrą końcówką drewnianego kołka. Got ani drgnął, nie mając pojęcia co się dzieje. Loren machnęła kołkiem kilka razy przed jego oczyma, przez cały czas obarczając go wrogim spojrzeniem. - Nie wiem czy to też się liczy, ale przebiję ci serce tym... tym drewnianym czymś! Chłopak popatrzył na nią chwilę, po czym szeroko się uśmiechnął, a jego oczy zabłysnęły od ekscytacji. To zachowanie jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowało - Ale czad! - okrzyknął. - Zawsze chciałem zginąć jak wampir! Na te słowa, dziewczyna wyraźnie zmarkotniała. Niechętnie rzuciła za siebie kawałek drewna. Gdyby chłopak faktycznie był istotą nadnaturalną, uciekł by na widok nędznej podróby drewnianego kołka. Na dźwięk jej ciężkiego westchnięcia, Fletcher wyszedł im naprzeciw. - Loren, to nie jest wampir. - powiedział, wskazując na przybysza. - To Johnny. Got uśmiechnął się do zszokowanej Raritówny, machając do niej. Kąciki jej ust lekko się poszerzyły, jednak wciąż wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Wyraz twarzy Ferba na nowo stał się zimny i obojętny, jednak nikomu to zbytnio nie przeszkadzało. - Loren. - powiedziała pewnie, wyciągając co do niego rękę. Got popatrzył na nią przez chwilę, dając wrażenie jakby nie usłyszał ani jednego jej słowa. Jednak w porę otrząsnął się, patrząc na nią trochę jak sąsiad z naprzeciwka. Dziewczyna nie znosiła swoich sąsiadów, więc nie odebrała tego pozytywnie. - Johnny. - odpowiedział, odwzajemniając uścisk. - Łoo, jesteś zielona! Ale czad! Raritówna wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy, spoglądając na przyjaciela ze strachem. Ten tylko patrzył to na nią, to na zafascynowanego Johnny'ego, który ani myślał wykrzykiwać swoje wielkie odkrycie troszkę ciszej. - To ciebie szukała Sadika! - okrzyknął uradowany. - Będzie szczęśliwa jak cię zobaczy, szukała cię po całym świecie. Dosłownie. Ferb i Loren wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Zgodnie uznali, że nie ma co informować go o tragicznym końcu jaki spotkał jego koleżankę. Zamiast tego posłali mu sztuczny uśmiech, chcąc szybko zmienić temat. Chłopak zdawał się w ogóle nie dostrzegać ich zaniepokojenia, bowiem jak gdyby nigdy nic, zaczął zwiedzać pomieszczenie, w którym się znalazł. - Fajne literki. - powiedział, patrząc zaciekawiony na ścianę. - Jak myślicie, co one oznaczają? - Dobra, plan jest taki. - machnęła ręką Loren, całkowicie ignorując nowego towarzysza. - Szukamy tej całej.. tej.. Jak jej tam było? - Nicole. - powiedział Fletcher. - Właśnie. Szukamy jej, odnajdujemy i ona nam wtedy pomaga ogarnąć cały ten burdel. - A jeżeli nie będzie chciała nam pomóc? - To peszek. Czymś ryzykować trzeba. Chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nic nie tracił, a mógł tylko zyskać. Z drugiej jednak strony, na dobrą sprawę, nie wiedzą nawet gdzie zacząć szukać. Chcąc nie chcąc, musieli zaufać doświadczeniu Johnny'ego, które i tak było nie większe od ich. Spojrzeli na niego pytająco, na co on wskazał swoje własne znalezisko. Był z niego tak dumny, że nasi bohaterowie byli zmuszeni przyjrzeć mu się bliżej. Jak się okazało, było warto. Na ścianie widniał napis; ''Merk uber den Tod. ''Ferb jako jedyny z grupy znał języki obce, jednak z niemieckim kulał od samego początku. Mimo to, udało mu się przetłumaczyć słowo "śmierć". - Co tu pisze? - zapytała, zaglądając mu przez ramię. Fletcher szybko uznał, że mówienie jej o tłumaczeniu mogło by wywołać u niej najmniej spodziewane przez niego uczucia. Wolał więc zełgać mówiąc, że nic nie rozumie. Na jego szczęście, uwierzyła. Nie udało się jednak odwrócenie jej uwagi od dziwnego i tajemniczego szyfru. Kilka słówek, które łączyły plusiki zdawały się tworzyć zdanie, które zdawały się tworzyć zaszyfrowane zdanie. ''Sierp + młot + trójkąt + oko + kosa + korona '' Cała trójka przyglądała się im z niepokojem, a każdy interpretował to na swój własny sposób. Żaden jednak nie był na tyle dobry, by którekolwiek odważyło się na wypowiedzenie go na głos. Thomas maszerował przez korytarz twierdzy. Odkąd Nicole zaginęła poczuł się obco we własnym domu. Ściany, na których powiewał zielono - żółto - niebieski sztandar Imperium nie przyprawiał go już o dumę. Wprost przeciwnie. Gdyby nie to sztuczne państwo, jego siostra byłaby tutaj i nie musiałby się o nią martwić. Stan zdrowia Strong'ówny nie był jego największym problemem. Od dawna sen z powiek odpędzała mu pewna myśl, która dręczyła go za każdym razem, gdy siostra stawała mu przed oczyma. Nie umiał patrzeć na nią tak samo, gdy byli dziećmi. Fakt, że nie była z nim spokrewniona sprawiał, że czuł do niej obrzydzenie, gdy nazywał ją swoją rodziną. Nienawidził tego w niej, a to była jedyna rzecz którą w niej nie lubił. Bo cała reszta wydawała mu się doskonała. Jej sprawność w walce, upór, siła, uroda... Ta okropna uroda, która sprawiała, że Thomas gotów był porzucić władzę, jaką jego rodzina dzierżyła przez pokolenia, zamienić się w wieśniaka, utrzymywać się z roli, żyć za marne pieniądze.. Chciałby przenieść się do takiego świata, w którym ona nie jest jego siostrą i nie kocha go jak brata. Zapach krwi unosił się w powietrzu. Chłopak trzymał dumnie broń w dłoni, gotów zaatakować w każdej chwili. Obecność wrogów w jego twierdzy sprawiała, że czuł zamordowania każdego, kto popierałby przybyszów ze Starego Świata. Nie mógł się jednak całkowicie skupić na wyznaczonym przez siebie zadaniu, dlatego nawet nie zauważył, gdy został otoczony. Szybko otrząsnął się z transu, gotów strzelić. Całe szczęście nie zdążył, bowiem szybko okazało się, że nie byli to wrogowie. - Cześć Thommy! - przywitała go samica, jak zwykle z dość nieobliczalnym uśmiechem na twarzy. On był jednak zbyt przejęty, by zwrócić na to uwagę. - Wyglądasz jak trup. Coś się stało? Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc na nią z politowaniem. Co jak co, jednak na nią nie potrafił długo się gniewać, chociaż ciągle czuł klej na spodniach po przyklejeniu się do krzesła. Dopiero w tym momencie dostrzegł, że ma ze sobą imponującą grupę. Każdy z nich wyposażony był w broń, jednak jedno rzuciło mu się w oczy... - Gdzie jest Jake? - zapytał. - Wkurzył się i poszedł. - stwierdziła, wzruszając ramionami. - Myślę, że spotkamy się na polu bitewnym. Nic nie odpowiedział. Adventure należał do ludzi praktycznych. Jeżeli dowiedział się wszystkiego co chciał, kończył rozmowę bez słowa więcej i nie czuł potrzeby kontynuowania dialogu. Gdy już miał iść dalej, zatrzymał go pewien widok. Odwrócił się w stronę popleczników samicy, mając wrażenie, że czegoś tam brakuje. - A gdzie ta blondynka? - zapytał, szukając Sophii wzrokiem. - Ta, co się podawała za moją babcię. Na te słowa, wszyscy rozejrzeli się dookoła, jednak Sophii nigdzie nie było. Fineasz dodatkowo zauważył brak Irvinga. Hermiona wydawała się być zadowolona z faktu, że Sophie i Irving zniknęli gdzieś razem, jednak Flynn nie podzielał jej entuzjazmu. Czuł, że biedny Du Bois może przeżywać w tym momencie prawdziwy koszmar. - Ma chłop szczęście. - stwierdził Buford. - Pewnie zamknęła się z nim w jakimś składziku. Vitorówna przewróciła oczami, a Fineasz jeszcze bardziej martwił się o kolegę. Izabela zdawała się z całego towarzystwa przejmować się tym najmniej i po prostu czekała na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Tymczasem to Fineasz miał rację. Irving siedział zniesmaczony na sedesie nie mogąc się podnieść, ponieważ patrząca się na niego Sophie nawet nie mrugała. Jej brązowe oczy wpatrzone były całkowicie w jego osobę. Od kilku minut siedział zawstydzony, mając nadzieję, że ona zaraz sobie pójdzie. Blondynka jednak ani myślała o opuszczeniu go. - Pomóc ci wstać? - zapytała, już wyciągając w jego stronę dłonie. - Nie! - krzyknął szybko. - Nie, dziękuję. Poradzę sobie. Du Bois czuł w duchu, że to będzie najgorszy dzień w jego życiu. Ferb, Loren i Johnny w dalszym ciągu przyglądali się tajemniczemu szyfrowi. Ukryte jego znaczenie nie dawało im spokoju, a opcja, iż były to przypadkowe symbole nie wchodziła w grę. Ferb co chwilę otwierał usta, po czym szybko je zamykał, natomiast pozostali stali nieruchomo. Dopiero po czasie odezwała się Raritówna. - Ten sierp i młot coś mi mówi.. - zaczęła. - Jakby je połączyć, to wychodzi nam... Jejku, wyleciało mi z głowy. - Babka na historii często o tym nawija. - wtrącił Johnny. - To chyba coś z Europy. Na hasło "Europa" Loren od razu zrozumiała sens pierwszych dwóch symboli. Spojrzała na Fletcher'a, który zdawał się myśleć o tym samym co ona. - Rosja Radziecka! - krzyknęła entuzjastycznie w stronę ściany podskakując przy tym. - Sierp i młot to Rosja Radziecka! Była z siebie tak dumna, że ledwo zauważyła jak ściana delikatnie się osuwa. Przejście było jednak zbyt ciasne, by mogli przez niego przejść. Cała trójka spojrzała na siebie z zaniepokojeniem na siebie, po czym szybko skupili spojrzenia na pozostałej części szyfru. - To będzie długi dzień. - stwierdził Ferb. - Taki, że gdybyśmy byli odcinkiem, podzielono by go na części. Loren i Johnny spojrzeli na niego jak na osobę nienormalną, na co on tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Co? Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby okazało się, że jesteśmy kreskówką, albo co gorsza... fanfikiem. Gdyby nie fakt, że mieli przed sobą szyfr pewnie by zastanawiali się nad alternatywnym wymiarem kreskówek. Tak czy inaczej, przed nimi sporo wysiłku, a to dopiero początek. Nikt nie spodziewał się co przyniesie najbliższa przyszłość, jednak zdecydowanie ich zmartwienia nie mogły równać się z tym, co czeka na Gwardię Valmiry. Część 2 Bitwa rozpętała się na dobre. Zewsząd rozbrzmiewały wybuchy, a krew lała się gęsto. Thomas wypluwał już swoje wnętrzności, wydając ostatnie tchnienie. Najbardziej pokrzywdzonym był jednak Fineasz, który klęczał przed kałużą krwi. Sam już nie wiedział czy należy do niego, czy do jednego z towarzyszy broni. - Dlaczego?! - krzyknął Flynn, dławiąc się własną śliną. - Dlaczego nie wykupiłem polisy na życie?! Całe szczęście, na niebie pojawił się jasny znak zapowiadający ostatnią nadzieję Imperium Macery. Zza smugi dymu pojawiła się dumnie stojąca, przepiękna, jedyna w swoim rodzaju, Valmira. - Nie lękajcie się, frajerzy! - krzyknęła, patrząc na wszystkich z uniesioną głową. - Oto przybywam i uratuję wasze nędzne życia! Oczy wszystkich napełniły się łzami wzruszenia. Wrogowie poczuli, jak ich krótkie życia kończą się, gdyż samica wyciągnęła swoją magiczną różdżkę, grzmocąc wszystkich piorunami, niczym Zeus z Olimpu. Fineaszowi jednak nie dane było doczekać końca. Powoli zamykał oczy, czując jak wstyd z powodu braku męstwa i odwagi odbiera mu życie. Z każdą sekundą umierał z pretensjami do świata, że nie jest tak wspaniały i waleczny jak Valmira... - Skończ wreszcie! Valmira ucięła swoją opowieść, patrząc na Flynn'a z wyrzutami. - Przecież sam zapytałeś jak wyobrażam sobie najbliższe 5 minut! - krzyknęła, na co ten tylko wywrócił oczami. - A mi się ta wizja podoba. - wtrąciła Izabela. - Martwy Fineasz, to dobry Fineasz. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Zazwyczaj starała się przypodobać rudowłosemu. Nie rzadko uciekała się do podlizywania. Taka wizja Izy zdecydowanie kłóciła się z tym, co usłyszeli przed chwilą. Sam poszkodowany wydawał się być bardzo poruszony tę kwestią. A Izabela miała już swój chytry plan. Jak sama zauważyła, słodzenie Fineaszowi nic nie dawało, więc postanowiła zmienić taktykę. Zamiast bycia dla niego miłą i tkwienia w ciągłym friendzonie, będzie wredna, oschła i przy każdej możliwej okazji zacznie się z niego naśmiewać, a jego wrogowie staną się jej przyjaciółmi. - I taka postawa mi się podoba, kowboju! - pochwaliła czarnowłosą Valmira, przybijając z nią pjonę. Fineasz wydawał się być zniesmaczony nagłym sojuszem dziewczyn. - Iza, dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała Hermiona, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Nawet bardzo. - odparła. - Powiedz, czemu zerwałaś z Fineaszem? - zapytała tak głośno, by rudowłosy ją usłyszał. - Bo śmierdziały mu stopy, czy po prostu był nie do zniesienia? - Ja.. - tu niebieskowłosa zaczerwieniła się, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - To bardziej... - Właśnie. - odezwał się Fineasz, patrząc na nią pytająco. - Dlaczego ze mną zerwałaś? Vitorówna poczuła na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich. Zarumieniła się bardziej, niż zazwyczaj, patrząc na Fineasza błagalnie. Ten, ani myślał o zmianie tematu. Nie obchodzili go ludzie patrzący się na nich, chciał znać odpowiedź teraz. - Powiem ci później. - jęknęła, nie chcąc opowiadać o Brandonie przy wszystkich. - Powiesz mi teraz. - oświadczył dobitnie Flynn. - Masz coś do ukrycia? A może po prostu znalazłaś sobie innego? - Nie.. Znaczy.. Emm.. - No wyduś to wreszcie! Po tych słowach, jak na zawołanie za oknem zagrzmiał piorun i runął deszcz. Hermiona wyglądała na okropnie zakłopotana, a oliwy do ognia dodał fakt, że jeszcze nie do końca nauczyła się panować nad emocjami, by nie miały one wpływu na pogodę w najbliższym otoczeniu. Buford patrzył na to wszystko z niepokojem. Z jednej strony wiedział, że Fineasz zasługuje na wyjaśnienia, a z drugiej, Hermiona nie ma obowiązku opowiadania wszystkim tej historii. - A może zajmiemy się tym co mieliśmy zrobić na początku? - zaproponował Van Stomm, ściągając na siebie gniew Fineasza. Thomas miał coraz bardziej dość tych "dziecinnych sporów". Chociaż był starszy od nich jedynie o trzy lata, uważał się za znacznie mądrzejszego i dojrzalszego od nich. Co ciekawe, przy tym towarzystwie, uznał Valmirę za bardzo inteligentną osobę. - Jestem za. - dopowiedział Adventure, a ponieważ dla niego jego własne słowo jest świętością, powiedział; - Idziemy. Cała reszta zgodnie ruszyła za nim. Na zewnątrz pioruny ucichły, jednak deszcz wciąż lał. Fineasz patrzył na byłą dziewczynę z wyrzutem. Owszem, wciąż ją kochał, jednak by zdobyć ponownie jej serce, musiał wiedzieć, czemu je stracił. Tymczasem w Danville. Crimson nie umiała pomóc zmartwionym rodzicom w komisariacie, więc postanowiła działać spontanicznie. Wyszła razem z nimi na spacer po mieście mając nadzieję, że po drodze znajdą chociaż jedno dziecko. Większość nie była z tego faktu zadowolona, jedynie Ron nie wydawał się być oburzony jej postawą. Linda co rusz szeptała pod nosem przekleństwo wobec dawnej rywalki. Mimo rozwodu, znalezienia sobie nowego męża, założenia rodziny, wciąż odczuwała żal i złość wobec byłego męża i jego nowej żony. Crimson natomiast nawet nie zauważała niechęci Fletcherowej co do jej osoby. Fakt, swojego byłego męża nienawidziła najbardziej na świecie, jednak do rudowłosej nic nie miała. - Jak zobaczycie jakieś dziecko, to krzyczcie! - oznajmiła. - Musimy ustalić jakieś hasło porozumiewawcze. Jak zobaczycie dzieciaka krzyczcie... - Kradnąca mężów menda. - warknęła Linda starając się by nikt jej nie usłyszał, jednak niestety wszyscy zdawali się zrozumieć. - Niezłe, ale to musi być coś krótszego. - stwierdziła Monogramówna. - Na przykład... - tu pomyślała chwilkę wpatrując się w gwiazdy. - "Wielki Wóz". Nie słuchając głosów sprzeciwu reszty, szła dumnie dalej. Po chwili zatrzymała się, wpatrując się w punkt przed nią. - "Wielki Wóz"! - krzyknęła, wskazując na dziewczynę idącą obok. Amy szła wraz z Szarikiem przez obrzeza miasta. Lubiła spacerować, gdy słońce już zaszło. Dzięki ciemności miała pewność, że nie spotka żadnej swojej znajomej, więc nie musiała się czesać. Powoli zapominała o tym, że wszyscy zapomnieli o jej urodzinach, a i pies czując że jego pani jest spokojniejsza, wydawał się szczęśliwy. Żywo merdał ogonem, idąc szybkim krokiem przed siebie. Dopiero dziwny okrzyk skierowany w jej stronę wyprowadził ją z równowagi. Spojrzała w prawą stronę. Tam napotkała grupkę dorosłych ludzi z roześmianą policjantką na czele. Na hasło "Wielki Wóz" sama spojrzała do góry, jednak niebo było całkowicie zachmurzone, więc szanse na dostrzeżenie konstelacji było znikome. Crimson podeszła bliżej, przyglądając się Miltonównie z uwagą. - Dobra, czyje to dziecko? - zapytała, wskazując na Amy. Wszyscy popatrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Ku niezadowoleniu Monogramówny, żadne z nich nie zgłosiło się po odbiór. - Nie znam jej. - powiedziała Vivian. - Jak dają to bierz. - powiedziała Crimson. Amy nie mając większej ochoty na ucinanie pogawędki, poszła dalej. - Dobra, nowy plan! - wykrzyknęła policjantka. - Idziemy do tamtego budynku, - tu wskazała na stojąco w tle Spółkę Zło. - I przeszukamy mieszkańców! Jeżeli waszych dzieci tam nie ma, to pewnie zginęły śmiercią tragiczną. Rodzice popatrzyli na siebie zniesmaczeni. Nie mieli jednak innego wyjścia, jak ruszyć za nią. Ron podszedł bliżej, a na jego twarzy gościła obojętność. - Dobrze, że zostałaś policjantką, a nie psychologiem. - stwierdził. - Bycie psychologiem jest do chrzanu. - odpowiedziała, idąc z rękoma w kieszeni. - Tutaj, gdy ludzie zaczynają gadać, mogę im wstawić mandat. Droga wbrew pozorom nie była długa. Przynajmniej dla Crimson, ponieważ całej reszcie okropnie się dłużyła. Głównie troska o ich dzieci sprawiała, że nie umieli skupić się na niczym innym. Poza tym, Linda miała dodatkowy problem, nie tylko zaginęły jej dzieci, ale i musi polegać na kobiecie, która odebrała jej męża. Powoli wszyscy wokół zaczęli ją irytować. Nawet niczemu winna Vivian działa jej na nerwy. W końcu dotarli na miejsce. Dużej wielkości budynek sprawił, że wszyscy coraz mniej odczuwali dumę z własnych domów. Adventure podszedł do domofonu. Pierwsze nazwisko jakie rzuciło mu się w oczy, to "Dundersztyc". Crimson, która stała obok niego również to zauważyła. - Hej, to twój niezrównoważony kolega! - powiedziała, dzwoniąc do domofonu. Gdy w końcu ktoś odebrał, krzyknęła. - POLICJA, OTWIERAJ! Nikt jednak nie otworzył. Podczas gdy Monogramówna szykowała się już do wyważenia drzwi, pchnęła ją Fletcher'owa, która jeszcze raz zadzwoniła domofonem. - Pizza! - Nie zamawiałem pizzy. - odezwał się ochrypły, męski głos po drugiej stronie. - Rozumiem, że nie chce pan pizzy niespodzianki? Na te słowa, drzwi otworzyły się, dzięki czemu wszyscy weszli na klatkę schodową. Linda spojrzała na rywalkę z wyższością, co ona szybko zauważyła. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że udało ci się osiągnąć cokolwiek z takim rozumiem. - powiedziała, uśmiechając się przy tym złośliwie. - Cóż, widocznie George wolał urocze idiotki, aniżeli przemądrzałe rudzielce. Uśmiech na jej twarzy sprawił, że Linda marzyła tylko o tym, by zadźgać ją czymkolwiek. Fineasz nie umiejąc znieść towarzystwa Hermiony, szedł obok Izabeli, co bardzo jej schlebiało. Uznała to za potwierdzenie swojego planu, jednak sam Flynn nie wiele sobie z niego robił. Docinki Izy nie były dla niego miłe, ale jeszcze bardziej irytowała go tajemniczość byłej dziewczyny. Zakłopotana Vitorówna więc cały czas trzymała się Buforda. - Mamy jakieś plany na... na jakąkolwiek ewentualność? - zapytała, patrząc na niego pytająco. - Tak. Będziemy przez cały czas chodzić za Valmirą, aż doprowadzi nas do celu. Valmira natomiast nie była zbyt zainteresowana misją. Włączył jej się zmysł, który posiada większość dziewczyn, a mianowicie "zmysł swatki". Choć Thomas nie wyglądał inaczej, niż w ostatnim czasie, to dostrzegła, że coś go dręczy. Zmysł podpowiadał jej, że musi być to związane z jego życiem uczuciowym. - Czemu nie masz dziewczyny? - zapytała nagle, czym wybudziła go z myśli. - A co? Jesteś zainteresowana? - ton jego głosu był sarkastyczny jak zwykle, podczas gdy ktokolwiek próbował poruszyć temat jego życia. - Nie ja, ale ktoś na pewno. I ty kimś na pewno też, prawda? - powiedziała, wskakując mu na głowę. - No powiedz kto to! - Jeżeli powiem ci, że planuję umrzeć samotnie, to dasz mi spokój? - Thommy, głuptasie. - zaczęła, robiąc sobie gniazdo z jego włosów. - Nigdy nie będziesz sam, będę u ciebie mieszkać do końca życia. Chłopak uznał, że nie byłoby grzeczne. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z wagi tych słów. - To ty u mnie mieszkasz?! - Od jakiś kilkunastu lat! Ej, Ridguś wiedział, Eva wiedziała, Nicole wiedziała... Ty to jednak opóźniony jesteś. - Mój lekarz mówi to samo. - burknął ironicznie. - A pro po, gdzie Nikki? - zapytała, zeskakując z jego głowy, na ramię. - Tylko nie mów jej, że nazwałam ją zdrobnieniem, bo znowu białej gorączki dostanie. - Też ją lubię nazywać Nikki. - mruknął, czego szybko pożałował. Valmira szybko podłapała te słowa, rozumiejąc je na swój własny, wyjątkowy sposób. Ponownie skoczyła mu na głowę, tym razem stojąc na niej jak na mównicy. - Thommy zakochał się w Nikki! Thommy zakochał się w Nikki! - Zamknij.. - Thommy i Nikki zakochana para! Siedzą na kominie i całują świnie! Nikki się.. Adventure ruszył głową, dzięki czemu samica spadła na podłogę. Szybko się podniosła, dostrzegając przy tym zainteresowanie wszystkich. Korzystając z okazji, że z podłogi nikt jej nie zepchnie, powtórzyła; - A Thommy kocha się w Nikki! - Kim jest Nikki? - zapytała Izabela, którą nareszcie coś zainteresowało. - Nicole. - odpowiedział Thomas. - Z resztą, mniejsza. Mamy teraz... Valmira! Samica dopiero teraz przerwała dzikie tańce, od razu poważniejąc. Do uszu wszystkich dobiegły odgłosy strzał. Na zewnątrz twierdzy właśnie dochodziło do starcia ostatecznego. - Fineasz? - powiedziała Hermiona, czym zwróciła jego uwagę. - Jeżeli nie zginiemy, to obiecuję, że wszystko ci wyjaśnię. - I tak mi opowiesz. - odpowiedział Flynn, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Jak nie w tym życiu, to w następnym. Jakby tego było mało, usłyszeli czyjeś kroki za sobą. Thomas wraz z Valmirą odwrócili się za siebie, zasłaniając resztę. Gdy cień postaci stawał się coraz bliższy, w Valmirze obudziły się wojenne instynkty. Nie widząc nawet kto idzie, strzeliła. Szybko jednak tego pożałowała. Część 3 Linda westchnęła ciężko, wspinając się po kolejnych schodkach. Chociaż wątpiła by jej dzieci znajdowały się akurat w tym budynku, jednak nie miała nic do stracenia. Może jednak Crimson ma rację? Jakby nie patrzeć jest policjantką, a takich zawodów nie dają za darmo. Z drugiej strony nie potrafiła jej zaufać, zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o jej dzieci. Crimson natomiast czuła ogromną wolę walki. Do tej pory jej praca ograniczała się wyłącznie do wypełniania papierków. Szef nigdy nie pozwolił jej na jakiekolwiek śledztwo, bo jak sam twierdził; bardziej może zaszkodzić, niż pomóc. Była więc tym bardziej podekscytowana, ponieważ, mimo swojego zawodu, lubiła łamać zasady. Vivian złapała się za ramię Lindy, próbując złapać oddech. Ron spojrzał na nią z politowaniem, samemu ukrywając zmęczenie. Nie mógł przecież okazać się słabszy od Monogramówny. W końcu wszyscy stanęli naprzeciw drzwi. Zdobił je napis na złotej tabliczce z napisem "Dundersztyc". Ron zdawał się bywać tu dość często, bowiem bez pukania otworzył drzwi. Mieszkanie wyglądało na zadbane. Skromny, a zarazem przytulny salon w którym siedziała nastoletnia gotka. Ustanowiona w wygodnym fotelu ledwo zauważyła wtargnięcie nieproszonych gości, bowiem jej spojrzenie utkwione było w magazynie. - Tato, masz gości! - krzyknęła, spoglądając kątem oka na przybyszy. - Powiedz im, że jestem zajęty! - krzyknął męski głos zza ściany. - Jest zajęty. - powiedziała, na nowo zajmując się magazynem. - Poczekamy. - odparła Crimson siadając na fotelu. Adventure podszedł do stolika, sięgając po cukierka. Spojrzał na policjantkę,wzrokiem proponując jej jednego. Ta, zaczęła toczyć wewnętrzną walkę między chęcią schudnięcia, a chorobliwym zapałem do zjedzenia cukierka. Gdy już prawie się poddała, Vanessa dostrzegła blondyna. - O, pan Adventure. - uśmiechnęła się niewyraźnie, odkładając magazyn. - Myślałam, że nie jada pan słodyczy. - Już wystarczająco schudłem. - odparł, uśmiechając się lekko. Dundersztycówna odwzajemniła gest, wracając do lektury. Linda oparła się o ścianę czekając na dalszy ciąg wydarzeń. Najbardziej irytowała ją lekceważąca postawa policjantki, która zamiast zajmować się zaginięciem dzieci, patrzyła z żalem na cukierki. Monogramówna postanowiła jak najszybciej zająć czymś myśli. Nie chcąc ponownie przybrać na wadze,odwraca swoją uwagę od słodkiego jedzenia. Mimo zapewnień gospodarza o rychłym powrocie postanowiła sama zbadać okolicę. Nie myśląc długo, minęła nastolatkę przechodząc do pokoju obok. Walka była zacięta. A przynajmniej na standardy typowych bójek złego naukowca i zwierzęcego agenta. Choć mężczyzna bronił się dzielnie, dziobak przewidywał każdy jego ruch, dzięki czemu z łatwością odpierał każdy jego atak. Byli tak pochłonięci walką, że ledwo dostrzegli postać wchodzącą do pokoju. - Pepe? Na jej widok, agent natychmiast odskoczył od naukowca. Dundersztyc popatrzył na nich obu ze zdziwieniem. - Pepe, musisz się zmywać. - powiedziała, szybko zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Linda i Vivian tu są. Valmira wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów, spoglądając z przerażeniem przed siebie. Cała reszta towarzystwa patrzyła na to szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Nawet Thomas zaniemówił, jednak jego wzrok skupiony był na samicy. Jake przywarł do ściany przez chwilę analizując sytuację. Kula przeleciała obok niego w ułamku sekundy. To był cud, że udało mu się w porę odsunąć się i przylec do ściany. - Powiedz mi, co z tobą jest nie tak? - mruknął Ridguś, patrząc na nią bez wyrazu. - Nazywają to byciem super. - odparła, wciąż wpatrując się w swojego nemezis. Jake zamrugał kilka razy, a jego świadomość powróciła. Posłał Valmirze spojrzenie godne mordercy, którym na dobrą sprawę był. - Jesteś nienormalna. - powiedział, wciąż ściskając broń w pięści. - Nienormalnie superowa? - zapytała, doskonale znając odpowiedź. Gdy Flynn otwierał już usta, by zwyzywać ją słowami które największym gimbusom się nie śniły, przerwał mu Thomas, najwyraźniej znudzony sytuacją. - Podyskutujecie później. - warknął. - Wakacje się skończyły. Jake mimo wszystko dołączył do nich. Tylko i wyłącznie przez wzgląd na bitwę, która miała aktualnie miejsce. Choć towarzystwo Valmiry przyprawiało go o pewnego rodzaju niepokój, musiał przemęczyć tych parę kroków. - Flynn. - mruknął Thomas. Fineasz i Jake spojrzeli na niego. Jake zerknął na swojego potomka z pogardą, na co on tylko się zaczerwienił, udając, że wpatruje się w Izabelę. - Idź poszukać ludzi Fletcher'ów w twierdzy. - powiedział beznamiętnie, nie patrząc mu nawet w oczy. - Nie mam nastroju na kolejne zniknięcia. Ton głosu przełożonego wystarczył, by zdenerwować Jake'a. Widząc poczucie wyższości w jego oczach, zacisnął zęby powstrzymując się od zalania go falą przekleństw. Stłumił w sobie cały gniew, by dopiero później wyładować go na kimś innym. Thomas nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, zamiast tego uśmiechnął się triumfalnie czując nerwy byłego chłopaka Nicoli. - Nie masz dziewczyny, więc o jedno zajęcie mniej, prawda? - dopiero teraz spojrzał na niego,uśmiechając się ironicznie. - Idź. Flynn ponownie ukrył chęć mordu, ruszając w swoją stronę. Adventure natomiast poczuł nagły przypływ pewności siebie. Pozbywając się wszelkich wątpliwości ruszył prosto na pole bitwy. - Oni się o coś sprzeczają? - zapytał Fineasz Valmiry. - Thommy się nie przyzna, ale wkurza go fakt, że Nicole była z Jake'm. - szepnęła tak, by nikt inny ich nie usłyszał. - A to nie jest jego siostra? - Przybrana. - odparła, wzruszając ramionami. Fineasz popatrzył na odchodzącego potomka. Chcąc nie chcąc, poniekąd go rozumiał. Jego w końcu też zostawiła dziewczyna nie racząc wyjaśnić o co chodzi. Następnie spojrzał na Thomasa, na którego ramię usiadła Valmira. - Pójdę z nim. - oświadczył zmierzając w stronę Jake'a. - Na pewno chcesz stać się ofiarą jego gniewu? - zapytał brunet, jednak nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Fineasz powędrował za rudowłosym. Ten tylko wywrócił oczami na jego widok. - Nie mam nastroju. - Wiem, z tego co zauważyłem, to nigdy go nie masz. - odparł przodek, uśmiechając się promiennie. Jake postanowił tego nie komentować. Będzie miał jeszcze okazję by wyładować gniew, ale uszkodzenie własnego przodka wydawało mu się być co najmniej nierozważne. Valmira popatrzyła na oddalających się krewnych. Siedząc wygodnie na ramieniu dowódcy analizowała całą sytuację. - Czemu ty się tak na nim wyżywasz? Słysząc to, Thomas uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym szybko przywrócił swój wyraz twarzy na tory powagi i neutralności. Spojrzał na towarzyszkę z politowaniem; - Nie wyżywam się na nim. Gdy jest zdenerwowany, lepiej zabija. Ciężko było nie przyznać mu racji. Wszyscy mieszkańcy doskonale wiedzieli, że zły Jake, to niebezpieczny i rządny krwi Jake. Był to duży atut, szczególnie podczas wojny. Pepe jak najszybciej odskoczył od naukowca. Wskazał policjantce inator, by zajęła się nim za niego, po czym zasalutował jej i odleciał swoim plecakiem odrzutowym. Nie trzeba było dłużej czekać na wejście pozostałych. Drzwi zostały otworzone przez Rona za którym stała cała reszta. Na ich widok Heinz jak najszybciej podniósł się z podłogi, otrzepując z kurzu. - Co wy tu robicie? - zapytał. - Nie pamiętam żebym was zapraszał. I gdzie jest ta pizza? Nie zważając na jego słowa, Monogramóna podeszła bliżej inatora, bacznie go obserwując. Nie mogąc jednak znaleźć niczego, co mogłoby go unieszkodliwić zwróciła się do właściciela. - Gdzie tutaj jest jakiś przycisk autodestrukcji? - Na prawo. Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, wciskając przycisk. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na efekt, bo już ułamek sekundy później wynalazek był jedynie kupą popiołu. - Powinienem był to przewidzieć.. - westchnął Dundersztyc, rozkładając ręce. - O, Ron. Dawno cię nie widziałem. - mówiąc to, uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok starego przyjaciela. - Czemu nie było cię na ostatnim zlocie złych naukowców? Adventure spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu, choć również cieszył się ze spotkania. - Chciałem, ale Sophie namówiła mnie na zakupy w sklepie z lalkami czy coś.. - Wolisz kupować lalki, niż budować inatory? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem samemu nie mogąc uwierzyć w sens słów przyjaciela. - Nie. Wolę spędzać czas z córką, niż z wariatami. - odparł. Crimson słysząc rozmowę o potomstwie uruchomiła swój matczyny instynkt. Złapała za telefon komórkowy, czym prędzej dołączając do mężczyzn. - A widzieliście mojego synka? - zapytała, pokazując im zdjęcia chłopca z telefonu komórkowego. - Prawda, że uroczy? Tutaj jest jak je śniadanie, a tutaj gdy je obiadek.. O! A tutaj gdy chce mi zabrać telefon i wyrzucić przez okno! Linda poczuła jak złość w niej zbiera. Już sam fakt, że jej mąż zdradził ją z dużo młodszą od niej samej był okropny, jednak świadomość, iż kilka kroków dalej ta sama kobieta pokazuje zdjęcia owocu tej zdrady był już przesadą. Postanowiła więc z podniesioną głową i resztkami godności opuścić budynek. I zapewne zrobiłaby to gdyby nie Vivian. - Mnie też drażni. - powiedziała tak, by tylko ona ją usłyszała. - Ale innego wyjścia nie ma. Chcąc nie chcąc, Fletcher'owa musiała przyznać jej rację. Spojrzała z wyrzutem na Crimson, co ta od razu odczuła. Policjantka szybko ogarnęła się, stojąc wyprostowana. - Kochani, nowy plan! - oznajmiła. - Policja jest w tym wypadku bezsilna, więc wy idźcie do domu. Powiadomię odpowiednie środki. - Mam rozumieć, że ciągnęłaś nas tutaj taki kawał tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć, że policja jest bezsilna?! - zdenerwowała się Linda. - Tak. - odparła krótko kobieta, wskazując wszystkim wyjście. Wszyscy za wyjątkiem niej, Rona i Heinz'a wyszli. Kobieta spojrzała na pozostałą dwójkę z promiennym uśmiechem. - Nawet nie wiecie jaka to ulga pozbyć się tego rudzielca. - odetchnęła, siadając na fotelu. - Myślałem, że już jej nie nienawidzisz. - powiedział Adventure, biorąc kolejnego cukierka. - Przecież nie pokażę jej wprost, że mam ją za totalne gó... zero. - odparła. - Nie zniżam się do jej poziomu. Heinz przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, dzięki czemu obraz Lindy jeszcze bardziej utkwił mu w pamięci. Doskonale ją pamiętał. Była to pierwsza dziewczyna z USA która umówiła się z nim na randkę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na samo wspomnienie o tym jak wygrzebywała się z bagażnika. - No nic. - klasnęła w ręce, wstając z fotela. - Trzeba powiadomić odpowiednie instytucje. - Chyba nie masz na myśli.. - zaczął Ron, wytrzeszczając oczy. Widząc jego przerażenie, uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. Potaknęła w jego stronę porozumiewawczo na co on tylko westchnął ciężko. - Idziemy do Francisa. - Beze mnie. Po tych słowach Adventure poszedł w stronę drzwi. Nie miał wątpliwości, nie chciał widzieć Monograma na oczy. Za dużo wydarzyło się między nimi, by mógł ponownie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Gdy trzymał dłoń na klamce, usłyszał za sobą głos Monogramówny. - Nie jesteś ciekawy co u niego? - Jego życie jest równie interesujące, co Prusy współczesne. - odparł. - Nie pozdrawiaj go ode mnie. Mówiąc to wyszedł, jednak wrócił na moment. Obudziło to ostatni promyk nadziei u Crimson. - Jak znajdziesz Sophie, to daj mi od razu znać. Po tych słowach odszedł zostawiając ją samą ze swoimi myślami i Dundersztycem. Wyglądała na przygnębioną, co szybko dostrzegł mężczyzna. Posłał jej pokrzepiający uśmiech, jednak na nic się to zdało. - Chcesz to ja mogę się z tobą przejść. - zaproponował, podając jej rękę. Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, a zarazem z radością. Nie często ktoś proponuje jej wspólne wyjście, a szczególnie przedstawiciel płci przeciwnej. Choć zrobiło jej się miło, starała się tego nie pokazywać. Miała w końcu ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. - Dzięki, ale muszę sama to załatwić. - powiedziała, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. - Dozobaczenia. Po tych słowach wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Heinz popatrzył jeszcze chwilę na miejsce w którym przed chwilą stała, po czym szybko zajął się czymś innym. Spojrzał na Vanessę, zastanawiając się co siedzi jej w głowie. Od dłuższego czasu odsuwali się od siebie, a ich więź zanikała. Nie wiedział czy jest to spowodowane dorastaniem córki, czy może jego postawą, jednak postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Nadszedł czas, by dowiedział się więcej o jej życiu. Izabela spojrzała na Hermionę pytająco, jednak ona całkowicie to zignorowała. Wszyscy przecież słyszeli ten niepokojący śpiew. Thomas znał go doskonale, bowiem był to hymn Imperium Zafer, największego wroga Macery. Głosy były doniosłe oraz dumne co świadczyło o nowo zdobytej ziemi. Ludzie Zaferu stali wyprostowani dumnie śpiewając słowa hymnu. Każdy z nich trzymał w dłoniach broń ochlapaną krwią. Wokoło leżały trupy ich przeciwników, będących Bogu ducha winni całej tej sytuacji. - Moi rodacy, świat się powiększył! - śpiewali. - Przyszło oczywiste zwycięstwo! Imperium Zafer powstało z krwi wojowników. Tworzymy nowe królestwo! Świat nam się na nowo ujawnił! Nasz świat od And, aż po Dniepr! Imperium Zafer powstało z krwi wojowników. Tworzymy nowe królestwo! Nasza ziemia dziś króluje! Chwała jej po wsze czasy! Niechaj śpiewy Glorii brzmią! I jak błyskawice grzmią! Moi rodacy, świat się powiększył! - śpiewali. - Przyszło oczywiste zwycięstwo! Imperium Zafer powstało z krwi wojowników. Tworzymy nowe królestwo! Świat nam się na nowo ujawnił! Nasz świat od And, aż po Dniepr! Imperium Zafer powstało z krwi wojowników. Tworzymy nowe królestwo! Hej, rodacy! Przyjmujmy dobrą wieść! Bo sławę Imperium czas nieść! Imperium Zafer powstało, od poświęcenia pierwszych Raritów! Moi rodacy, świat się powiększył! - śpiewali. - Przyszło oczywiste zwycięstwo! Imperium Zafer powstało z krwi wojowników. Tworzymy nowe królestwo! Świat nam się na nowo ujawnił! Nasz świat od And, aż po Dniepr! Nie ciężko było zauważyć, iż pośród mundurów Armii Zaferu były również i te należące do Amerykańskiego Ruchu Wyzwoleńczego będących pod dowództwem Fleur. Wszyscy, choć większość nieprzygotowana, złapali za broń. Przyszła pora walki o wolność i równość Imperium Macery. A krew lać się będzie gęsto i nie jeden żołnierz życie odda za swą ziemię. Thomas przysiągł, że gdy wygra, odnajdzie Nicolę gdziekolwiek jest. Wyzna jej swoje uczucia i nie ważne co powie, uczyni ją królową. Z nim przy jej boku, lub bez niego. Będzie walczyć za wolność swoją i jej. Kategoria:Odcinki